universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lawl Battle Combat
Super Smash Brothers. Lawl Battle Combat (known as Lawl Battle Combat) is an spin-off crossover fighting video game created by: Colin Jr. Pendergast, Unlike Smash Bros CD7. Lawl who also created by Colin this version have of rules that it found in below. Mature Content Warning This article contains mature content not suited for everyone, please proceed with caution. Rules #No OC's in this game, just only in reality, movies, television and other media. #When the character is confirmed, Colin will create the character moveset before finish. #The total of the characters is 50 which the starter characters is 20. #Also, Colin will only add playable or non-playable characters on this game. #Which the Empty Slot winners will be requested of an new character is accepted, but only when he post an blog sooner. Characters Roster File:SSBLBC_Starter_Slot.png|Starter slot SSBLBC Unlockable Slot.png|Unlockable slot Confirmed Starter Playable Characters - Colin's choices Christopherwalken Standin.jpg|'Christopher Walken' (Saturday Night Live) (Celebrity)|link=Christopher Walken (LBC) Princess_Kenny.png|'Princess Kenny' (South Park: The Stick of Truth) (Celebrity)|link=Princess Kenny (LBC) The_Grinch.png|'L. A. Grinch' (How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)) (YouTube Poop)|link=L. A. Grinch Sunset_Shimmer.png|'Sunset Shimmer' (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013)) (YouTube Poop)|link=Sunset Shimmer (LBC) Best_columbus.jpg|'Best Christopher Columbus' (The Magic Voyage) (Cult)|link=Best Columbus (LBC) Zeebad.jpg|'Zeebad' (Doogal) (Cult)|link=Zeebad (LBC) Wile E Coyote.png|'Wile E. "Genius" Coyote' (Looney Tunes) (YouTube Poop)|link=Wile E Coyote (LBC) Steve-irwin.jpg|'Stephen Robert "Steve" Irwin' (The Crocodile Hunter) (Celebrity)|link=Steve Irwin Roxas_in_Cloaked.png|'Roxas' (Kingdom Hearts 2) (Cult)|link=Roxas Kenobi_Ep3.png|'Obi-Wan Kenobi' (Star Wars) (YouTube Poop)|link=Obi-Wan Kenobi Flippy.jpg|'Flippy' (Happy Tree Friends) (YouTube Poop)|link=Flippy Worst Aladdin.PNG|'Best Aladdin' (Golden Films Aladdin) (Cult)|link=Best Aladdin Dirk the Daring.png|'Dirk the Daring' (Dragon's Lair) (Cult)|link=Dirk the Daring Unlockable Playable Characters - Empty Slot winners kingdom_hearts_dream_drop_distance_riku_by_xxwayward_windsxx-d4uffwq.png|'Riku' (Kingdom Hearts) (Cult) Slot #1 Winner|link=Riku (LBC) Michael_J._Fox_as_Marty_McFly_in_Back_to_the_Future,_1985.jpg|'Marty McFly' (Back to the Future) (Celebrity) Slot #1 Winner|link=Marty McFly (LBC) Kamina_with_sword.jpg|'Kamina' (Gurren Lagann) (YouTube Poop) Slot #1 Winner|link=Kamina (LBC) Oishi.png|'Oishi Kawaii' (Oishi High School Battle) (Celebrity) Slot #1 Winner|link=Oishi Kawaii (LBC) Reptile.png|'Reptile'/'Syzoth' (Mortal Kombat) (Cult) Slot #2 Winner|link=Reptile Tumblr mlo8k8jasl1rrok3do8 1280.png|'RebelTaxi' (YouTube) (Celebrity) Slot #2 Winner|link=RebelTaxi Jack_Black_2_2011.jpg|'Jack Black' (Reality) (Celebrity) Slot #2 Winner|link=Jack Black Finn_the_human_by_car0003-d5tbwny-1-.png|'Finn the Human' (Adventure Time) (YouTube Poop) Slot #2 Winner|link=Finn the Human SB.jpg|'Spongebob Squarepants' (Spongebob Squarepants) (YouTube Poop) Slot #2 Winner|link=Spongebob Squarepants (LBC) Mr.K.png|'Lusty Krabs' (Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust) (YouTube Poop) Slot #2 Winner|link=Lusty Krabs Removed Characters *TBA. Characters Playstyles Starter *Christopher Walken - TBA. *Princess Kenny - TBA. *L. A. Grinch - Powahouse. *Sunset Shimmer - TBA. *Best Christopher Columbus - Offensive. *Zeebad - TBA. *Wile E. "Genius" Coyote - Defensive. *Stephen Robert "Steve" Irwin - TBA. *Roxas - Offensive. *Obi-Wan Kenobi - TBA. *Flippy - Offensive. *Best Aladdin - LOL. Unlockable *Riku - Defensive. *Marty McFly - Offensive. *Kamina - TBA. *Oishi Kawaii - TBA. *Reptile - TBA. *RebelTaxi - TBA. *Jack Black - TBA. *Finn the Human - TBA. *Spongebob Squarepants - TBA. *Lusty Krabs - TBA. Unlockable Characters *TBA. Stages Starters *Night Live Background - Saturday Night Live (1975) *South Park - South Park series (1997 - present) / South Park: The Stick of Truth (2014) *L. A. Mt. Crumpit - How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Canterlot High School - Equestria Girls series (2013 - 2015) *Best Santa Maria - The Magic Voyage (1992) *Zeebad's Ice Lair - Doogal (2006) *The Large Desert - Looney Tunes series (1930 - present) *Australian Outback - The Crocodile Hunter (1997 - 2004) *The Clock Tower - Kingdom Hearts II (2005) *Naboo - Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Happy Tree Town - Happy Tree Friends (1999) *Best Palace - Golden Films Aladdin (1992) Unlockable *Memory's Skyscraper - Kingdom Hearts II (2005) *Hill Valley - Back to the Future series (1985 - 1990) *Jeeha Village - Gurren Lagann (2007) *Demon High School - Oishi High School Battle (2012) *Dead Pool - Mortal Kombat series *Pan-Pizza Station - RebelTaxi (2008) *HorrorLand - Goosebumps (2009) *Land of Ooo - Adventure Time (2010) *Bikini Bottom - Spongebob Squarepants (1999) Other Stages *Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. series (1999 - 2015). Past Stages Original Smash Bros. *Mushroom Kingdom - Super Smash Bros. (1999) Smash Bros. Lawl *Epic Sax Stage - Sunstroke Project & Olia Tira (Moldova) - Run Away (2010) My Music! Announcers *Pat Cashman (Super Smash Bros. Brawl). *Mirror on the Wall (Shrek). *Morgan Freeman (Reality / Super Smash Bros. Lawl) Bonus Stuff Trivia *C.J. is used to create an new empty slot character, but he have an biggest mistake that he apologize for the poor quality. Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Video Games Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Reality Category:South Park Category:The Stick of Truth Category:Saturday Night Live Category:Universal Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Hasbro Category:Equestria Girls Category:The Magic Voyage Category:Disney Category:Square-Enix Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Back to the Future Category:Gurren Lagann Category:YouTube Category:Shut Up! Cartoons Category:The Weinstein Company Category:Warner Bros. Category:Looney Tunes Category:GoodTimes Entertainment Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Network Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Nickelodeon Category:YouTube Poop Category:Star Wars Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Midway Category:Space Jam Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Games Category:Lawl combat